I've hurt you
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: No one really took into account how Edward was feeling when Bella was worrying about Jacob? What if Bella found that Jacob didn't really love her? How does she deal with knowing she's hurt Edward? Bella Edward! Not for Jacob lovers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Twilight story! Okay I lie, its not but its the first one I've published. The others I have written are not finished yet and I would like to get them finished before I publish them so I won't have to worry about writing quickly to update.**

**Okay hope you like this, its a little two-shot! Please review :)**

**

* * *

**

"Jake, I only fought my feelings because I knew they wouldn't change anything" I tried my hardest to explain, nothing I felt for Jacob could ever rival what I feel for Edward.

Jacob shuffled on the bed to look at me, a cold look in his eyes. "I guess he's wan. I actually thought I had a chance of kicking his ass".

I was furious. It was all just a game to him, he didn't love me, Jacob just wanted to get one over on Edward. "WINNING? IT WAS NEVER A GAME TO HIM"!

I then realised how stupid I had been. How much I had hurt him, and how much pain I had caused. I knew me fretting over Jacob would have pained Edward deeply, but I was to consumed on figuring everything out I didn't notice it. How could I ever do that?  
"YOU EXACTLY WHAT EDWARD SAID YOU WERE! YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING, IT WAS JUST A GAME TO YOU! YOU JUST WANTED TO GET ONE OVER ON EDWARD, HUH? YOU KNOW WHAT JACOB, I WISH I HAD NEVER EVEN LOOKED IN YOUR DIRECTION! DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO DENY ANYTHING OF IT. YOU EVER TRY TO COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE SORRY. Bye Jacob" I yelled, and stormed out of the house.

Tears were clouding my vision as I jumped into my truck and sped towards my home. Edward would obviously come over tonight, but I wasn't going to let him in, not because I didn't love him, because I didn't want to cause him any more pain.

* * *

I flung open the front door, Charlie immediately knowing that I was upset deeply. He had suitcases at the bottom of the stairs, probably going some where with the force again.

"Bella? Whats happened? Has Edward hurt you? I swear-". Of course Charlie would blame Edward, he always does.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT EDWARD HAS HURT ME? HE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME, AND I'VE GONE AND HURT HIM! IF YOUR LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BLAME THEN LOOK AT THE WONDERFUL JACOB BLACK!"

Charlie looked gobsmacked, "W-what has Jacob done?"

"Everything was just a game to him Dad. He doesn't care for me, Jacob just wanted to 'beat' Edward at the game he was playing" I answered, my voice cold.

"But I always thought Jacob was a good kid".

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you. So now you know the truth you can start treating Edward the way you treated Jacob. He doesn't deserve your crap. If it wasn't for him I don't know what would have happened to me, okay Dad. So, you can go to your stupid conference and come back with a good attitude for Edward".

I then hurried up the stairs, hearing Charlie had left.

I threw myself on the bed and cried. _How could I have ever been so stupid?_

I locked the window, put a note on it saying _'I'm sorry, I've hurt you so much. You don't deserve it'_, and then I locked the door.

Eventually I fell asleep, I had worn myself out crying, crying over the pain I had caused my soul mate, crying over ignoring his pain.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and everything came rushing back. _The cries...Jacobs game...my argument with Charlie...the note on the window_...the pain I had caused Edward. Everything was there, right at the front of my mind.

I pushed back the curtains and of course, the note had gone. I knew he had been, I just felt it

Nothing happened most of the morning, I showered and dressed and brushed my hair like any other morning. I was in the kitchen, making breakfast, and I suddenly felt so angry with myself. Angry for everything stupid thing I had done, angry for hurting him.

I threw a plate at the wall with a scream. The shattered pieces came bouncing off the walls and a piece slashed my right arm, just underneath my elbow. And another piece of china drew blood as it swiped across my legging covered, left thigh.

I didn't really care about the pain, I hardly felt anything because I felt so numb with anger. I wrapped a bandage around my thigh and elbow, cleaning away some of the blood first.

Edward still hadn't come. Not that I expected him to though, why would he come back after I hurt him?

My phone buzzed, so I opened up the text I had, it was from Alice.

_Are you insane? Edward loves you! I repeat Edward L-O-V-E-S you! Stop sitting around feeling angry because yeah, you did hurt him. But you have to make it right. Jacob was stupid and yes, you did have feelings for him, but as you said to Edward, "you love him more"! - I had a vision - Bella, you and Edward are going to have your fights, but I swear if you let a **DOG** ruin what you two have, then I will smash your idiotic heads together! Anyway, love you Bells, see ya soon :) Alice xx_

I laughed slightly at Alice's text. Yes, she was completely right. What couples don't have their fights? Why should I let Jacob ruin what Edward and I have? My feelings have completely gone for Jacob, so why should he have any interference anymore? I love Edward!

I knew then that I needed to see Edward. And I knew where to go.

I missed Edward. And it had only been hours. I missed his beautiful face. His unruly bronze hair. His stunning pools of golden eyes. His soothing laugh and voice. His knees melting smile. His cold, strong, but warm and gentle body holding mine. I just missed...him.

Then I got another text.

_Yes Bella you do miss him! Oh aren't I just great ;) I know you know where he'll be, but drive safe 'cause the roads are covered in snow. Pack a bag, cause Edwards bringing you back to our place and your staying with us for the week Charlies gone! Love ya' Alice xx_

I quickly text back = _Alice I love you! xx_

Then I raced upstairs so fast that I could rival a vampire, okay, well I couldn't but still. I quickly packed a bag, throwing in some sweats and jeans and t-shirts and hoodies and pyjamas and underwear and toiletries.

After that I flew down stairs, raced out the door and locked it. I threw my bag in my truck and then I grabbed a shovel and started clearing some of the snow.

All I could think about was Edward. I couldn't concentrate on clearing the snow, only on Edward. But it doesn't matter, because Edward could be in my thoughts forever and I could never get tired of him.

Momentarily glancing up, I saw a figure watching me. I didn't think much of it so I looked down again, but then my head snapped up when I realised it was Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob? I told you I never want to see you again!" I sneered coldly, gripping the shovel like it was my life line.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I love you, please be with me". I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes. Jacob took a few steps towards me, until he was 2 metres in front of me.

"Your lying, and what's worse is that your lying at the top of you voice".

"Bella, you know that you love me, I'm your soul mate!"

"YOUR MY SOUL MATE! EDWARD IS MY SOUL MATE! WHAT'S BETTER IS THAT HE'S MORE THAN MY SOUL MATE!"

Jacob came closer, so I gripped the shovel harder "You know that's a lie Bells".

"You come any closer and I will hurt you. Maybe not with my fists but I have a very strong shovel in my hands, so go". My voice was so low and deathly, I was surprised it even came from me.

Jacob couldn't even answer because, I heard a roar which could only belong to one person I knew. Emmett.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU DOG, OR I WILL RIP YOU APART AND MAKE MYSELF SOME DOG FOOD!". Trust Emmett to threaten someone and put some humour into it.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came out of the forest, walking gracefully towards us.

I suddenly felt confident. Thank you Jasper! "You can go now Jacob, because I know they are more than happy to hurt you. Especially Emmett".

Emmett grinned widely, causing Jacob to fall back slightly. I then realised Jacob needed a push in the right direction, so I swung the shovel behind my back and then with everything I had I hit it against Jacob's face.

Surprisingly, the impact did cause Jacob to stumble and the impact did cause my shovel to have a Jacob shaped dent in it. Oh well, keep it for memories sake.

Rosalie then stepped forward, right up close and personal with Jacob's face. "Go now..Dog" She sounded so deathly and frightening I always shivered, but I smirked widely when Jacob went off running towards the woods.

"OMG! You guys are great, but I have to-" I started, but Alice quickly interrupted me.

"Yes we know you need to go, so GO!" Her tinkling bell like voice ordered, and I jumped in my truck, waved, and set off as fast as I could.

* * *

The drive to the edge of the forest seemed like it was purposely taking forever. Once I got there, I frustratingly slammed my truck's door closed and locked it, and then I headed into the white forest.

The snow was deep and I was lucky that I wore my boots. Stomping through the snow, I knew exactly where I was going, even when the forest all looked the same. Call it whatever you like, but I know that its because Edward and my self's connection there is to strong to forget.

After trudging through the fluffy snow I reached the clearing of the meadow. It was beautiful with the snow covering every inch like a blanket but, I preferred it without the snow, but it was second best.

There he was. Edward. He was sitting with his back to me, though I knew he had heard me coming. I didn't know what to do now, so I slowly walked over to him, not to close though. Scared of what his reaction may be.

I knew he wasn't going to say anything first, so I started with my speech. "Edward. I know I've hurt you. I hurt you by locking the door and window last night. But, I know I mostly hurt you with the Jacob fiasco thing. I now know that you were right, you were always right. But I wanted to believe that the real Jacob was still there. It was all a game to him, but I was to stupid to realise it. I know I've made a big mess of trying to figure everything out, but I know the truth now. I was to stupid to realise that you were hurting when I worried about Jacob, or when I called him constantly or when he was '_protecting_' me but, I didn't see it. And I should have, because then you wouldn't be so hurt. You know fully well that I love you, but I will understand if you can't be with me anymore, you shouldn't have had to go through that pain and I'm sorry truly sorry".

I then started to walk away, after saying what I needed to say and to let him think about it all. Before I even took two steps, Edward had stood up and stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders.

"How could you possibly think that I wouldn't want you anymore?" His voice was slightly pained and husky, but I could hear the love loudly and clearly.

"Because, I hurt you...and...you didn't...deserve..it" I spluttered out, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh, Bella" Edward whispered, bringing me into a warm hug. He sat down, pulling me into his lap where I cried into his shirt.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I-I hat-te myself for it-t" I sobbed, clinging to him as tightly as possible.

"Ssssssh, don't say things like that" Edward whispered into my ear, kissing my forehead.

"B-but its t-true, I d-don't expect you t-to f-forgive me, after w-what I've d-done! Why c-couldn't I see t-that Jacob w-was playing a g-game?".

"Ssh, of course I forgive you. Bella your everything to me, I'm not letting you go over something so little like Jacob Black" Edward answered, speaking very truthfully, once again kissing my forehead.

I pushed him down into the snow, his back to the ground as I lay above him.

"But you shouldn't forgive me! We both know how much you were hurting, you-" I replied, stroking his cheek.

"I. Have. Forgiven. You." Edward empathised every word, and then he rolled us over gently, so I was laying in the snow and he was above me.

Edward then brought his cool lips to mine. We moved in sync, putting all the love and passion we felt into our kiss. My hands were running through his bronze hair and one of his hands were stroking my cheek and the other was keeping most of his weight off me.

Edward knew that he had to pull away because I was running out of air. I was panting deeply and I blushed when he laughed at me.

"Your blush is so beautiful" He murmured, pecking my lips.

"_Your _beautiful" I whispered against his lips.

"As are you, my Bella" He grinned, kissing me again, but then playfully pulling away.

I groaned, "Will you not do that please, its very frustrating".

"What?" He asked innocently, "this?". Edward then kissed me again, going a little deeper before pulling away.

"That reminds me" I said, as Edward pulled us both to sit up, "I'm going to need that ring".

Edward smiled, then he pulled out the ring from his pocket and gently slipped it on to my ring finger. I smiled lovingly towards him, before pushing Edward back down into the snow and kissing him once again.

We both knew we could never get enough of kissing each other.

"I love you" I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you" Edward answered, pecking my nose.

Then I saw the playful side of Edward that I loved. He picked up a gigantic pile of snow in his hands and dumped it on my hair. The coldness freezing me instantly.

"EDWARD!" I screeched, watching him run away laughing.

"Your gonna' pay for that" I yelled, stumbling towards him.

We played around in the snow for while, laughing and kissing, and rolling around making Bella and Edward shapes in the snow.

Edward and I were walking slowly back through the forest, towards my truck, swinging our hands between us like we were six year olds.

He stopped abruptly, making me stop with him.

"Bella, why do I faintly smell blood on you? And why do you have a bandage around your right arm?"

"Oh, I, umm, I threw a plate at the wall and it smashed and some of the pieces cut me. I cut my thigh too" I answered mumbling, not being able to reach his eyes.

"Oh Bella, you should have said something. I'll get Carlisle to have a look when we get back" Edward soothed, sweeping me up in his arms bridal style.

"Edward, Carlisle doesn't need to look at me, I'm f-" I argued, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If the next word that comes out of your mouth is "fine", I will not be saving you from any shopping trips Alice has planned for you" Edward smirked, knowing he had won.

"Okay, fine, Carlisle can look at the cuts" I mumbled, knowing I had lost.

"I love you" Edward said quietly, leaning his head against mine.

"As I love you" I answered, kissing his cheek.

"Forever?" Edward asked.

"Forever" I answered.

* * *

**Hope you like this! I have a little filler chapter next, I think its cute! Please review because I would love to know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had drove my truck to his home, and know Carlisle was checking my wounds. The two from the smashed plate and the one from yesterday when I had cut myself to save Edward.

"I don't think the wounds are to serious, they won't leave a mark for certain. Just be careful, and I'll take another look later Bella" Carlisle smiled sincerely, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle" I smiled back, hopping down from the table.

"No problem at all" He answered, sweeping up his supplies and taking them to his office.

I didn't know where Edward had gone, he said he was going to find the others and hadn't come back yet.

"Edward" I called and when I didn't get an answer I called again.

I stood by the back door, leaning against its frame because I had found Edward and the others. They were prancing around in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other. Alice, Esme and Rose were putting the finishing touches to their snow-man, while the boys were fighting in the snow.

Edward spotted me, and with one last push to Emmett he came to my side.

"Carlisle said my cuts were fine, just as I told you" I teased, kissing his lips.

"Better to get him to check them than to leave them get infected" Edward answered smartly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, stop being dramatic" I mumbled, leaning against him.

"BELLA! COME AND HAVE A SNOW BALL FIGHT WITH US"! Emmett yelled, holding Jasper down in the snow.

"No! I'm good!" I answered, but Edward had different ideas. He had threw me over his shoulder and started to walk towards Emmett and Jasper.

"EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, trying to pull on his hair.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun" Edward replied, I was sure I heard his smirk in his voice.

"Since when do you like to play around in the snow" I asked questioningly, as he plonked me down in front of him.

"Even 100 year old vampires like to play in the snow" Edward laughed as he blew a handful of snow in my face.

"OH GOD! Edward I love you, but I don't think I can handle you being freakin' hyper" I yelled, chasing after him.

"Oh Bella, and you only know half of it" Esme sighed, sitting beside Carlisle.

I stopped running and turned around to face Esme, "You mean this gets worse?"

"Yes Bella I do, I don't know how and I don't know why, but snow makes our Edward hyper. As you will now see".

I was pulled down in the snow and Edward was tickling me. I laughed like I had never before.

* * *

I was really content was life. I had the greatest family that anyone could have asked for. Yes, I will lose my mom and dad after the change, but I will gain much more than I will lose. I'm so glad that I am marrying Edward and I then I will be changed, and we can live together forever. I will always love him, no matter what, and I know he will always love me.

I was honestly grateful for everything I had, and would never change a thing.

* * *

**So there it is. My little two-shot! Hope you liked it! Review please :)**


End file.
